Yasei Murasame
'First Name' Yasei 'Last Name' Murasame 'IMVU Name' Yaju 'Nicknames' Kokuju 'Age' 26 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 170 'Blood type' -AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Yasei is free spirited with a good sense of right and wrong. He knows where the boundries are but has no reguard for them as he frequently disreguards them to help others. After absorbing a bit of Ares' war god chi he's a lot more violent and prone to animalistic displays of power. He's become jaded and turned his back on his past. His new mission one of revenge and showing those with power a path that will lead them to his side. Appearance ^44C2032E6DC52653D5DAAD8FD097F185088949FE2BF78130C9^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png ayden_on_tour_xd_by_lollipopshana-d7e99s7.jpg Mugen2.jpg Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' Decendant of Hitsugi Clan High school grade 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' War God 'Fighting Style' Myuai Thai mixed with boxing and capoiera. Personal sword style. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Weapon of Choice' Sword: Katana Body Allies/Enemies None as of yet. 'Background' Yasei never knew his parents. From the time since he was a wee child to the point where he is now in high school, his parents never existed. Being born a child out of wedlock and the money to care for him took its toll on the family and eventually caused his parents to abandon him on the streets. It was a miracle the 4 year old managed to survive but he did, learning how to live within the confines of the lawlessness that plagued the world’s gutters. He learned how to fight, how to survive and how to take care of himself; it wasn’t easy but he managed. Yasei learned in those small years growing up that you need to fend for yourself but at the same time he knew that it wasn’t just him stuck in the same situation so whenever he could, he tried to fix the problem(s). His sense of right and wrong grew strong by the time he got in high school, only thing is he knew that in order to fix what was broken, you needed to break the system. Throughout his life in KC he became a hitman named Kokuju or black beast. Known for using his abilities as a raiju to wipe away those he deemed unfit to live in this world. He lived like this until time for the SECTOR GAMES where he defeated Ares and something inside him lead to him feeding of the War Gods chi. This resulted in Yasei gaining the Gods power and taking his title as God of War. He began to wander the world studying himself and the new found insight granted to him. He found through this meditation that he had a more savage nature than before and decided that to control it, it was time for him to finally return home. Back to the city that forced him to become the man he was now. PeakHuman System Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Peak Human Durability Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Strength (Even more so because of the oni) Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. Oni/Other Abilities God abilities Supernaturally Dense Tissue : The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. Berserker Physiology : The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent danger. Enhanced Conditioning : The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. Supernatural Combat : Users possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, which may be innate, honed or both. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Depending on the users, they may be specialized on specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what's happening, only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. Familial Traits Raiju: User with this ability either is or can transform into a Raiju ("thunder animal" or "thunder beast") whose body is composed of lightning and may be in the shape of a cat, fox, weasel, or wolf, with the form of a white and blue wolf (or even a wolf wrapped in lightning) being the most common. They may also fly about as a ball of lightning (in fact, the creature may be an attempt to explain the phenomenon of lightning) and their cry sounds like thunder. Raiju is the companion of Raijin, the Shinto god of lightning. While they are generally calm and harmless, during thunderstorms, Raiju become agitated and leap about in trees, fields, and even buildings (trees that have been struck by lightning are said to have been scratched by Raiju's claws). Electricity Manipulation : User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. After training for the Sector Games he's now able to use the friction generated by his lightning to generate flames the color of which are a dark purple. He's also better at maintaining his muscles and forced himself to be able to use all of them. Oni Abilities *Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. *Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. 'Roleplay Selection' http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_17:_Episode_5:_Murderers_Lament http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_17:_Episode_9:_Zombies_do_Exist http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_17_Eposide_28:_White_is_a_demon_too. http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_16_Episode_52:Lunch_Break! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~